Stolen E-Mails
by Hanspam
Summary: What would you find if you could read e-mails sent between two characters?
1. Default Chapter

Stolen E-Mails  
  
Summary: A guess of what emails our old friends could be sending each other.  
  
Rating: Ask me later.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognized characters are not mine. Oh, and I totally stole this idea from the new Hollyoaks book 'Stolen E-Mails'. But I don't care cos it's pretty unlikely the author is ever going to read this.  
  
Author's Notes: I have been waitressing for 6 hours before writing this. So there are bound to be spelling mistakes/general mistakes. If you are picky about that kind of thing, try having 32 people in a restaurant and being the only waitress. Not fun, not fun at all. Thank you to every one who has reviewed my fics, it makes me feel special.  
  
And another thing: I made up these e-mail addresses. If you have any of them as your own or know someone who does, please let me know asap so that I can either credit you/them or change them. Warning: The character of Kat is referred to as an Aussie psycho more than once. I have nothing against Kat, Aussies, or psychos. I just thought it was a good plot. Don't flame me!  
  
  
From: backflip142@smileyface.com  
To: toliver364@hotmail.com  
Subject: Happy birthday.  
Date: 09/16/2001  
  
Sorry if this has come as a bolt from the blue... it's Kim if you can't tell from the address. I don't know where you are living at the moment, so I got this from Jason. I just wanted to wish you a happy 20th birthday, hope you have a great day.  
All the best, Kim.  
  
  
From: toliver364@hotmail.com  
To: backflip142@smileyface.com  
Subject: Re: Happy birthday  
Date: 09/17/2001  
  
Bolt from the blue? How long has it been, 2 1/2 years? Maybe closer to 2. I was speaking to Jason yesterday and he told me that you were in Seattle with old friends--if you don't mind me asking, who? Anyone I know?  
  
  
From: backflip142@smileyface.com  
To: toliver364@hotmail.com  
Subject: (none)  
Date: 09/19/2001  
  
"Thanks for the birthday wish Kim, I had a great time, lots of money was placed on my doorstep etc etc." Yeah right!!  
You don't know the friends by the way, they left I guess about a ayear before you came to Angel Grove. Jane and Ben Cresswell, twin brother and sister. We're thinking about opening a music store. Ben is the only one of us three who is gainfully employed at the moment, Jane and I prefer to sit around and watch Ricki, though it's not for the want of trying may I add.  
Oh, and how are your mom and dad? If you see them, say hi for me.  
  
From: toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: Re:  
Date: 09/22/2001  
  
Thanks for the birthday wish Kim, I had a great time etc etc.   
Actually I did have a good time, I met up with Zack, Jase, Rocky and Adam. I didn't get as much money as I would have liked to have, but still, you can't have everything.  
Jason told me not to ask you this thing I'm going to ask you, so obviously I have to ask. Are you coming back to AG in the forseeable future? Much as I have enjoyed our few e-mails, there are a few things we kind of have to sort out in person, and I hope you know what I'm talking about so I don't have to spell it out. I don't know what tension there is between you and this town, and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I was just wondering.  
Okay, I'm going to go...classes to teach.  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: Classes and California  
Date: 09/24/2001  
  
Classes? Have you become the Earth's new version of Billy Cranston? (I miss him...does anyone ever hear from him these days?) Or is there something that no-one has thought of to tell the girl who's seperated herself for far too long.  
Tell Jase that I have too been back to CA, just I've never been to Angel Grove to see you guys. My brother moved to Stone Canyon after college, so I see him at holiday time and stuff. I've been the dutiful little sister more than once.  
I have the song 'Elevation' by U2 stuck in my head at the moment, I'm singing at the top of my voice because I'm alone in the apartment. I normally like having catchy songs to sing, except I have a job interview in an hour and it wouldn't look very professional to start singing "You make me feel like I can fly, so high" when the interviewer asks me what qualities I would bring to the stressful and demanding job of...secretary-ing. Is there such a word? There is now.  
And leave alone the subject of meeting up, for now anyway, or I'll mention the dreaded Australian pyscho. I know I'm harsh, bitter and jealous, but what else am I supposed to say about your girlfriend that ran off with your brother?  
Angel Grove is not a place where I should be at the moment. I'm sorry, I'm not going to say any more. Maybe when it doesn't hurt so much.  
See ya.  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: How'd it go?  
Date: 09/27/2001  
  
How'd your interview go? (What was it for again?)  
I'm a karate teacher,a dn don't say you're surprised.  
And you can call Kat an Ozzie pyscho as much as you want, I've called her a lot worse I can tell you. Just don't do it in any e-mail that might happen to make its way to her. It might cause even more friction in the group than there is at the moment.  
Jason's computer is down and has been for a while, so he says to say this  
"Hey Kim (and Jane and Ben as well).  
Why is Angel Grove suddenly so repellent to you, and when will we be graced by your presence again? I'm not just thinking of you, I want to see Jane and Ben again as well.  
Jason.  
  
From Jason. Not me. Don't even think about getting mad at me, I only typed it. He's three blocks away from me, you're... a lot further which means I'm more scared of him that you.  
  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: You, scared? Me, scary?  
Date: 10/02/2001  
  
I refuse to believe that Jason scares you at ALL. Not even. So you can tell him from me to mind his own and keep his nose out, and next time don't enlist an innocent party to do his dirty work. (I'm looking forward to what he's going to say to THAT one).  
The job interview went okay I guess, although I don't find being a secretary that interesting, does anyone? Haven't heard anything back yet, will let you know as soon as I do.  
Oh, and something that I keep on forgetting to ask you about, what's the particular significance of 364 on your e address?  
g2g...let you know about the job thing.  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: Numbers  
Date: 10/03/2001  
  
364= number of first house I lived at when I was but a baby.  
Kim, what's wrong with you these days? What's with the self-defense mechanism you've acquired since I spoke to you last? I can understand completely if you've had a tough time, but you need to know that, whatever our past, I'm still here for you. Remember that, alright?  
I think I like our e-mail communication a lot more than the one we had through letters.  
PS: 142? I have a feeling I should know, but you know my memory.  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: remember it  
Date: 10/06/2001  
  
142= 14/2= Valentine's Day= my birthday. Write it down, tape it to your forehead and recite it twenty times before bedtime.  
I don't have a self-defense mechanism, I'm just naturally elusive.  
If it makes you feel at all better, when I feel ready to tell anyone about what happened, I swear that you'll be the first person I speak to (or write to). Until that becomes even more of an issue, I'll just keep on annoying people because I refuse to share what went on.  
I am sick of how I keep on forgetting to say 'hurray on getting your wish to be a karate teacher!' So I've said it and now no longer shall I feel sick. I do feel strange that I seem to be babbling on about my non-life too much for comfort. What's going on with you? Any Angel Grove gossip I need to be told about so I don't get thrown completely out of the loop?  
Oh, and just so you know, the job is officially a dud. Guess I'll have to raise enough cash to own a third of a second-hand music store some other day. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: Okay Ms Naturally elusive...did I mention sarcastic?  
Date: 10/09/2001  
  
Naturally elusive my ass. As much as I like that phrase you are not naturally elusive by a long shot. You could be elusive as the result of genetical modification, but not naturally.  
Answer me these, and don't give me the 'We're talking too much about me' crap.  
1) Favourite movie  
2) Favourite song  
3) Last job  
  
and NOW I'll answer them so you don't get all pedantic and emotional.  
1) Jaws. It's a classic  
2) No idea  
3) Karate instructor, although saving the world sounds much more impressive.  
  
I saw Kat today in the store...with David. I suddenly developed an abnormal interest with the nutritional value of Froot Loops.  
  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: I'm sure you never used to be this bossy.  
Date: 10/10/2001  
  
1) Sleepless In Seattle. It makes me cry so much every time.  
2) Chantal Kreviazuk- Little Things  
3) I was a lawyer's assistant last summer. It was fun. In a boring as hell kind of way.  
  
TALK to Kat and David. Don't look at the nutritional crap on the back of Froot Loops, it'll shock you how many calories can be fitted into one perfectly round 'O' of goodness. I have absolutely no idea of the particulars of what went on, but in any situation like this one you have to get things out into the open so that all three of you know where you stand with each other. You can't avoid each other, Angel Grove isn't that big. At least I had the sense to move out of state when I wanted to avoid someone.  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: Pot calling kettle!  
Date:10/12/2001  
  
You are hardly in a position to talk about avoiding people may I point out. But out-of-state doesn't sound such a bad idea, I hear New York's a nice place in the fall.   
I found Kat and David making out on the sofa in my apartment, threw them out, and haven't spoken to them since. That was six months ago, and all communication has been through Adam or Tanya since then. Don't you think it would look slightly odd if I say to them that I've become enlightened after all this time?  
  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: I am not a kettle, or Dear Abby either  
Date: 10/14/2001  
  
I am not Dear Abby, or Dear Kim. I could be To Kim, but agony aunts are supposed to be warm and caring, whereas To Kim just sounds plain awkward. JUST TALK TO THEM!!!!! Try David first, he has a moral obligation to listen, he's your brother after all. (Oh yeah, thanks for letting me find out about that whole saga from Aisha by the way. Not at all embarrassing). If you can't patch it up after having a talk with him then maybe it's not meant to be. But you can't just sit back and let two relationships that are/were important to you slip through your fingers. If I have to, I'll come back to Angel Grove to sort you guys out. (Wow, forceful Kim's showing her true colours).  
Just do something!  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: Yes ma'am  
Date: 10/16/2001  
  
Fine. I'll talk to David, just don't expect it to be done gracefully, or with a smile on my face. Except I should admit that I might not, just so you can come back to AG. We need to talk Kim. You can't keep avoiding the subjects of a) the letter b) Angel Grove forever.  
What are you going to be doing for Thanksgiving this year? I'm going to my mom and dad's, the entre family are going to be there...should be fun.  
I think it's only fair to warn you that Jason has finally had his computer fixed. Expect ten thousand e-mails asking you when you'll be back in Angel Grove.  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: I hate pumpkin pie  
Date: 10/20/2001  
  
I HATE Thanksgiving, and not just because pumpkin pie brings me out in hives. My mom and evil stepfather will be in Paris, Dad will be in Alabama on the happy day, and Jordan is probably coming to see me. Ben and Jane are going to Portland to visit their long-estranged male parental unit, so this could mean I get more than ten minutes on the computer at a time. Maybe I'll get a hotmail account or something, everyone else seems to have that messenger service, whereas I got mine cos I liked the name. I'll change it soon...if I can be bothered.  
Oh, I never told you this, but the reason I am replying to your e-mail after four days is because I got a new job as a shop assistant. Who'd have thought it, Cinderella like gymnast child works at local discount store once the clock strikes midnight.  
I always knew it was too good to last.  
  
From:toliver364  
To: backflip142  
Subject: Cinderella gymnast child?  
Date: 10/21/2001  
  
Okay, you're bitter about something. TALK to me, I told you I was here.  
Haven't seen David to talk to him.  
Get a new email address so we can have conversations.   
No more news or time left, speak to you soon.  
  
  
From: backflip142  
To: toliver364  
Subject: My medicine is BITTER!!  
Date: 10/25/2001  
  
I will talk, just...give me time. When I get a new address we'll have little typing conversations I can imagine, and then I might feel compelled to share my sob story. And don't listen to Jason when he calls me melodramatic. I know what I mean. At least I hope I do.  
Got to go to demeaning job now...wish me luck.  



	2. Chapter 2: Playful Banter

Stolen E-Mails  
  
Summary: Part 2 of our favourite friends conversations.  
  
Rating: G/PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Thanksgiving or Seattle.  
  
Author's Notes: After reading through the first chapter, I realised just how abruptly I had cut off the 'conversation'. My computer is not friends with me at the moment and it decided to eat the last e-mail, so I am very very sorry indeed! Oh, and I don't know when Thanksgiving is this year, as we don't have it. So, if anyone wants to tell me I can change the dates accordingly, or just leave as is if it becomes too much hassle for a stressed out person who has her college interview on Monday. Ad don't think that this chapter is really really long. Most of it is taken up with an IM conversation which takes up a decieving amount of space.  
  
From: justchasingrainbows@hotmail.com  
To: toliver364@hotmail.com  
Subject: I was bored, and look what happened  
Date: 10/27/2001  
  
I have Hotmail! No messenger service yet, don't expect too much from me at once. Actually, where are you? You haven't replied to my last e-mail, granted it was as dull as dullness on a very dull day, but still. I thought you were polite...oh God, have you killed David? Or Kat? Have they killed you?  
Aah! I am now feeling really guilty about telling you to speak to them, what if you're dead and they're sitting around laughing?  
This is what comes when I'm left alone for too long... I get insane and start making up implausible scenarios in my head. Jordan's coming tomorrow though, should be fun.  
I officially hate my job! My boss is this impossibly uptight woman who gets annoyed when I don't clean the little conveyor belt on the cash desk more than once an hour. She needs to get a clue, or a life preferably.  
Ooh, doorbell. See ya later.  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: justchasingrainbows  
Subject: I'm alive, I'm alive  
Date: 10/29/2001  
  
I'm not dead, I haven't murdered Kat or David, much as I would have like to have after speaking to them yesterday...I was brave.  
I went to their place and David was the only one home, it would have gone okay if it hadn't been for Kat walking in, seeing me and then ranting and raving about how David had obviously invited me here, and how his loyalty was supposed to be with her, not me. So I kind of sidled out of the door and went on home. If it's okay with you, can I be preoccupied with calories in a single Froot Loop if I ever see them again?  
The reason I didn't reply straight away was because I've been really busy at work, I've hardly had time to breathe. One of my assistants is sick, so I'm doing his job as well as mine. He'll be out for about a fortnight, so excuse me if you don't get too many e-mails before Thanksgiving.  
I'd better go and get some..what do you people call it these days? Sleep? I wouldn't know, I'm so busy these days.  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: justchasingrainbows  
Subject: Where are you?  
Date: 11/05/2001  
  
I know I said I wouldn't be around much, but I kind of expected to hear from you when I checked my inbox after a week or so. Maybe it's because your brother's there or something. Or...oh no!! Have you been killed by the person who was at the doorbell?? Aah!! And I never told you not to open the door, and everyone's going to blame your death on me!  
Sorry...couldn't resist.  
  
From:justchasingrainbows  
To: toliver364  
Subject: not even remotely funny  
Date: 11/07/2001  
  
I'm here, I'm here. God, anyone would have thought that you had missed me or something as crazy as that. I've quit my job which is why I haven't been about, busy getting interviews, going to interviews and being told politely that I'm 'not the type of person that they're looking for at the moment'.  
Jordan says hello, even though he doesn't know you. He's a crazy guy, isn't he.  
I'm sorry to hear about your little visit to Kat and David. Will they be there at your Thanksgiving get-together? I can't decide whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe some of each.  
I have Messenger now, but you're not online, probably you're out working or something. I wish I had a job... but I'm NOT going back to K-Mart and begging that woman for my job back.   
See ya soon, have fun working!  
  
  
Kim says:  
Hey stranger  
  
Tommy says:  
This is weird, but hey anyway  
  
Kim says:   
Why is it weird?  
  
Tommy says:   
I don't know, more used to one-sided conversations with you  
  
Kim says:  
Okay then, whatever you say. How's work?  
  
Tommy says:  
Busy, but John's back so not so rushed now. What about you, have you got something yet or not?  
  
Kim says:  
No I haven't. I hate this, Jordan's lounging around saying "If you'd gone to college like me, you wouldn't be in such a mess now, little sister". I swear he's not going to get back to Stone Canyon in one piece.  
  
Tommy says:  
lol any interviews planned in the near future?  
  
Kim says:  
Yeah, but I don't think I'll get them...besides, when Jane and Ben come back hopefully they'll have persuaded their dad (who has oodles of money) to back us on the music store thing  
  
Tommy says:  
How rich?  
  
Kim says:  
Oh, he's rich. But they haven't seen him in ages, so that could be a problem. If he's guilty father, then that should spell big bucks  
  
Tommy says:  
Got things all planned out etc?  
  
Kim says:  
You must be joking. Jane and Ben have been planning this since they were about 3. We have plans, or should I say, they have plans, for a T-Shirt section, a coffee and muffin bar, and about 20 other sections  
  
Tommy says:   
Organized much?  
  
Kim says:  
At least they know what they want and how to get it... goals seem to be a thing of the past for me.  
  
Tommy says:  
Never give up on what you believe in Kim. Even if it's something stupid or minor  
  
Kim says:  
Define minor  
  
Tommy says:  
I don't know, minor as in believing that the video store is run by aliens?  
  
Kim says:  
ha ha ha I believe that the moon is made out of green cheese, and there's a settlement of cows up there that make fresh cheese for it every day  
  
Tommy says:  
now you're just being stupid  
  
Kim says:  
true  
  
Kim says:  
Um  
  
Tommy says:  
Um what?   
  
Kim says:  
I don't know, just um. I can't think of anything to say.  
  
Tommy says:  
Okay then I have something to say.  
  
Kim says:   
Let me guess... Kim, please think about coming back to Angel Grove for Christmas.  
  
Tommy says:  
How on earth can you still do that?  
  
Kim says:  
Do what?  
  
Tommy says:  
Know what I'm thinking 24/7  
  
Kim says:  
It's a gift, along with my natural elusiveness. Plus the fact that Jason asked me last week. In about 27 different emails. If he carries on like that for much longer I'll block him, change addresses and not tell anyone.  
  
Tommy says:  
So, are you at least thinking about it? It wouldbe good, and not just because I want to see you. Zack, Trini and Aisha should all be back as well. It'd be like a little reunion.  
  
Kim says:  
Really?   
  
Tommy says:  
No lie  
  
Kim says:  
Okay then, I'll think about it. I promise.  
  
Tommy says:  
Fine. I have to go now though.  
  
Kim says:   
I hope you weren't expecting an answer within 5 minutes.  
  
Tommy says:  
How could I when you're so naturally elusive?  
  
Kim says:  
I'm never going to live that one down.  
  
Tommy says:  
You got that right. Speak to you later.  
  
Kim says:  
Bye  
  
  
From:justchasingrainbows  
To: toliver364  
Subject: Merry Thanksgiving  
Date: 11/25/2001  
  
Hello. Merry Thanksgiving. Did David go? Were there fireworks?  
Don't answer that in an e-mail, and I'll tell you why. I'm coming back for about a month, staying in Stone Canyon with Jordan. Jane and Ben's dad has come through with the rest of the money that we need, so we're all dispersing for a month or two to get a break from each other before the really hard work starts. So, seeing as you have been pressuring me to come back, and I'm finally admitting that we need to talk about certain things, I'll be arriving on your doorstep in about a week.  
I never thought I'd say/type these words again, but I've missed Angel Grove. I've missed you. And I know that we've been studiously avoiding anything to do with our personal lives etc, but I just thought you should know that. It's only fair for you to know that I still think we can work, no matter where we are, what's happened since I broke up with you, and whatever we have to overcome.  
I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much turkey, I'm getting all emotional.  
Anyway, I should be seeing you in about a week. And I don't mind freely admitting that I'm absolutely petrified.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. And this time it's serious

Stolen E-Mails  
  
Summary: Third chapter of what I think will be four.  
  
Rating: What was it before? Keep it as is.  
  
Disclaimer: As above.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is the third chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long, but I have had major writer's block when it comes to this story. The floodgates opened about an hour ago, and you're reading the results.  
  
#2: Although this series has been pretty lighthearted so far, the next two chapters will be more serious. I just couldn't see any feasible way to keep the lightheartedness and still explain what the whole secret thing was. Sorry!  
  
Thanks must go to...everyone who's reviewed. Obviously. And a huge thanks to StarryNights, although I didn't use one of your ideas exactly when you told me one of them I had a sudden burst of inspiration. This chapter's for you!  
  
  
From: toliver364  
To: justchasingrainbows  
Subject: Angel Grove awaits you  
Date: 11/28/2001  
  
You said before that you didn't know my address, so it's 133C Eastside Avenue.   
Come visit!  
  
  
"Don't completely freak out, Kim," she told herself as her battered car pulled into the familiar streets of Angel Grove. "This is a town, not a prison."  
  
Yet still something wasn't right, no matter how long she tried to stay away the town pulled her back and all her memories with it. Good memories that she wanted to remember, and those which kept her awake at night and made her swear she would never return to California.  
  
"Eastside Avenue," she muttered under her breath. "Where is that?"  
Two years ago, she wouldn't have needed a map to get around her home town, but so much had needed to be rebuilt after all that had happened that she found herself not recognising a lot of what she had seen so far. "I'm not ringing him, he'll just gloat. I'll just drive around till I find it." In reality, she needed a bit of time to compose herself before coming face to face with her old friend for the first time in so long. She needed to know how to break the news to him, which would be the right words to say.  
  
But how am I supposed to tell him why I abandoned him and this town? she thought desperately. He'll just get angry at me for not telling him, just like Jason did when I finally told him  
  
Jason had only been told because he had realised that something was wrong when he had visited Florida. He obviously hadn't told Tommy, and for that she was grateful, but she wished that he still wasn't so protective. That time of her life was over now, although she still didn't like to talk about it, and she didn't need protecting any more.  
  
I've built a life of my own, Kim reflected as she drove down Main Street. I don't need to rely on those who thought they could manipulate me any more.  
  
And with that thought, all the repressed memories came flooding back.  
  
I never wanted to leave Angel Grove. But when I did, I couldn't come back. I cut all ties with the place.  
  
I couldn't look at the town in the same way after I realised that my gymnastics coach...wanted more from me than the Perfect 10. Once I knew what I had given up, how could I go back and admit that I'd made the wrong decision?  
  
I didn't give up Tommy for him. I gave him up after the coach made his intentions perfectly clear to me one night. It wasn't the head supremo, Gunther, but one of his younger assistants. Even though I told him no, he wouldn't stop...  
  
Kim pulled her mind away from the night that had signified the end of her world with difficulty. And then I left. Just up and walked it out of the place, all the stuff I could carry with me. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life.  
  
And then she saw the road sign proclaiming that this road was Eastside Avenue. Looks like this is it, Kim she thought.   
  
There was no turning back. And now she had to watch, as once again her world threatened to crumble around her.  
  
  
*133C Eastside Avenue*  
  
Tommy was bored. And, understandably, missing Kim.  
  
He hadn't heard from her since telling her his address. Either that meant she hadn't picked it up, didn't want to reply, or was on her way back to Angel Grove.  
  
Jason had been slightly strange when Tommy had told him that Kim might be coming back, and that made him think that maybe his old friend knew more about Kim's problems than he had let on in the past four months. But he had kept quiet, and so Tommy was none the wiser.  
  
On a rare day off from teaching, he was lying on his sofa watching some cartoon show because the remote control was on the table which was the other side of the room. He had no plans for that day, although he should really start getting some Christmas shopping done.  
  
Christmas was a time for families, and his was still as splintered as ever. David had made no effort to get in contact with him, and Tommy supposed that he had decided to keep his girlfriend rather than his family.  
  
He could understand that decision. He just didn't like it.   
  
His distracted watching of the show which seemed to involve a polka dotted tree chasing after a bright orange rabbit was rudely interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. Yawning, he peeled himself off the couch and walked into the tiny entrance area. Instinctively looking through the peephole, he had to look again to believe who it was standing there.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked happily, greeting Kim with a hug which she returned.  
  
"I said I'd be around for Christmas, and it's the 20th, so here I am," she said, disentangling herslf and looking around her. "You've got a nice place here, you know."  
  
"Yeah, it's not bad," Tommy replied, "When did you get back?"  
  
"About an hour ago. I dropped my stuff at the hotel and came here to say hi."  
  
"So, what now?" Tommy asked. "Have you spoken to Jason or anything?"  
  
"He knows I'm here, but he said he'd be at work when I arrived." Kim said.  
  
"Oh right. So, do you want to come in?" Tommy asked, still more than a little shell-shocked by her sudden appearance.  
  
"Well, yeah if that's okay. I haven't actually got anywhere else to be apart from the hotel, so.." she shrugged. Tommy gestured for her to follow him, and they walked into the sitting room. She looked at the TV, and said dubiously, "Okay.... someone should tell that tree they're not supposed to speak."  
  
Tommy flicked the television off. "I couldn't find the remote," he said, a little self-conscious.  
  
"And it's your day off, right?" Kim questioned. He nodded, and Kim laughed. "I know that feeling. One time when both Jane and I were out of work neither of us could be bothered to find the remote or get up, so we ended up watching a four hour omnibus of Judge Judy."  
  
"A little more mature than the Cartoon Network though, you have to admit," Tommy said, sitting down on one corner of the sofa, Kim took the other.  
  
"Well yeah, but I won't hold that against you," she said, taking time to look around the room. "You don't have any decorations yet?"  
  
"No, I'm probably going to my parents on the day, so there didn't seem any point in it," Tommy said.  
  
"Who else is going to be there?" Kim said. Catching Tommy's look, she added "Yes, that was my feeble attempt at being subtle. What I really should have said is, Will David and Kat be there?"  
  
"I don't know," Tommy said, running a hand absently through his hair. "I haven't heard a thing from either of them since my last failed attempt."  
  
"Don't you mean your only failed attempt?" Kim said. "Still, I guess you need to give it time. Wait for them both to calm down more and then see where it takes you."  
  
"If they're there at Christmas they can't exactly avoid me," he admitted.  
  
"Got that right," Kim said. There was an awkward pause as both of them struggled to think of safe subjects to talk about. Although they had been anticipating this meeting since e-mails were first exchanged, neither had ever thought of how to bring up subjects that were important to them.  
  
Finally, Tommy chickened out of saying what he wanted to, and said desperately, "So, how is the music thingy going?"  
  
"It's going okay at the moment. So far all we've got is a promise of stock from a friend of Ben's, and money for a site. But we're getting started properly after Christmas is over with."  
  
"I never pictured you as a business entrepreneur," Tommy said.  
  
"No, me either, but it looks as though things are finally starting up now. We were waiting so long for something to happen, and now it has." Kim bit at a hangnail and then inspected her hand. She had no idea where to begin... "Look, I need to say this before...anything else. I should have told you years ago, but I couldn't."  
  
Tommy was quietly looking at her, knowing what was about to come. Knowing that finally he was about to get an explanation for her sudden abhorrence of Angel Grove.  
  
"It has to do with the letter I sent you that time...the one where I told you that I'd found the guy that I was meant to be with." There was a long pause before she said haltingly, "I had found him...but I was letting him go in that letter."  
  
"You mean that there never was another guy," Tommy said, keeping all expression from his voice.  
  
"There wasn't, but it's complicated. Something happened to make me write that letter. Something that made me fear the thought of ever seeing you again." Kim wasn't trying to over-dramatise the event, she just wanted to get the telling over and done with. Still he remained silent, and by this time she had given up looking at him, knowing that if she did so she would lose control. So she focused on her hands instead, as though they held the key to the meaning of life. "Do you remember that I told you there were millions of different coaches at the compound, and some of them were pretty young?"  
  
Tommy didn't like where this story was going, but had to say something. "Yeah."  
  
"One of them...was very creepy. I hadn't been used to working with coaches for a long time, but I knew that it wasn't just me who felt that something wasn't right with him. He was always looking, and I'm not saying that because he was mainly a spotting coach. When a bunch of us were anywhere he always seemed to be there."  
  
"What did he do?" Tommy asked, suddenly furious. Kim looked at him, her eyes slowly overfilling with tears.  
  
"I was practising one night, god knows I haven't had much luck with practising after hours, have I?" she said, referring to when Kat had been under a spell and Kim had fallen off the balance beam. "I needed the practise, and he was the only coach, or person come to that, who was around and could spot me without causing disruption to someone else's schedule." She tried to laugh, but it got stuck in her throat. "And then..." At that point, reliving the memories in her brain, she completely broke down for a few minutes. Tommy came closer, but didn't know what to do. "God, it was like one of those crappy made-for-TV movies. As soon as...it was over, I ran. Packed up my stuff and left, never told anyone where I was going."  
  
"You never told anyone there what had happened?" Tommy said disbelivingly, still trying to come to terms with what Kim had been through and why she hadn't told him any of this.  
  
"I did, after about two weeks. I had just walked out with as much stuff as I could fit in my car, didn't tell anyone where I was going. I had to get things clear, to know exactly what to say when I told Coach Schmidt. I knew that there would be a lot of people who wouldn't believe me."  
  
"And did they?"  
  
"Yeah, but only after he admitted to it, and that took him a month." Kim shuddered, remembering the long days and even longer nights that she had been worrying until he had finally broken. "And then of course, Jason arrived in the middle of it. I was making a statement, and one of my friends thought I had told everyone."  
  
"Kim, forgive me for saying this, but..why did you have to break up with me and completely abandon Angel Grove? Surely you trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't leave you, that I would be there for you?" Tommy's initial anger was fading now that he knew they guy wasn't still wandering around, unpunished, but confusion was settling in.  
  
"I doubt you'll ever know what goes through someone's mind when that happens. I lost all faith in everyone. Felt abused, which I had been, but I also felt betrayed by everyone and it's only after the counselling that I know I shouldn't have felt this way."  
  
Finally contact was made, Tommy slid to the other end of the couch and put an arm around Kim, who's emotional state was still teetering on the imbalanced. "Betrayed by whom?"  
  
"Everyone. My parents for letting me go to Florida, Zordon for not checking up on all the ex-Rangers and realising what had happened, my friends at the compound for not practising in the same room as me, and you for letting me go and not being there when I needed you."  
  
The last words were whispered so softly that Tommy could barely hear them, and when he did they caused a crack in his heart. "If you had told me, I would have been there."  
  
"I know," Kim said, still whispering. Somehow it was easier to keep the tremors out of her voice that way. "And I was going to tell you."  
  
His heart sank. "Murianthius?"  
  
"Yeah. After that it just got harder and harder to deal with what I knew you were going to say, or what I feared you would do." Kim finally tore her eyes away from her hands.  
  
"So, why now?" Tommy asked. He knew what he hoped she would say, but so many things had changed that should have stayed the same.  
  
She let out a long sigh. "I guess because I had a better idea that you wouldn't be so angry with me for not telling you now. We've been in contact for three months or whatever, and I knew that you would be better with it than if I had told you completely out of the blue. You knew that something was wrong already."  
  
"I never suspected anything like this, Kim," Tommy said. "I don't know what I thought, but the way you were speaking, typing whatever, I didn't get the impression that it was anything big."  
  
"I guess I learned to put it behind me, which was something that I never honestly saw myself doing," Kim said. "But still, I never wanted to come back to Angel Grove, to face what I could have had until I gave it up for a life that was completely wrong for me."  
  
"And now? You're going back to Seattle in a month or so." Tommy said. "You're still running away in a sense."  
  
Kim pondered for a moment. Was she really running away from the demons that still haunted her, or going to what she knew was a better life?  
Tommy saw her indecision, and said gently,  
  
"If you weren't running away, why did you stay in Seattle for so long with no realistic prospects? Even now the whole thing isn't set in stone. There's still a chance that you can make things right again." He took her hand, hoping against hope that the double meaning was coming through to her.  
  
Kim wiped her eyes with her free hand. It was becoming clear what her choices were. Either stay in Seattle, with two friends but essentially on her own, trying to follow through a pipe dream that was never really hers. Or not go back, stay here in Angel Grove, and try to get her life back to normal. To regain the love of someone who, during those sleepless nights, she had pictured learning of what had happened and left her. The visions that had eventually convinced her to break it off, to go through the nightmare alone.  
  
"There...could be a chance that I might stay," she said carefully. And a flash of the Kim that Tommy knew shone through as she said "Depends what incentive I'm given."  
  
Tommy laughed. Yes, she was something special all right. To go through a nightmare such as this on her own, and still admirably retain her old character, showed an unbreakable spirit. And that they would have a chance again...it was almost as though his Christmas wish was being granted five days early. "And what exactly am I going to have to do to convince you that you need to be here...with me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that I can think of something," Kim said. "For starters, I am determined to get you on speaking terms with your brother again."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked sceptically. Kim grinned, knowing what his reaction would be, and still ecstatically happy about his reaction to her earlier news.  
  
"By being your date for Christmas Dinner. That is, if you'll have me?" She said, eyes dancing. Tommy laughed, and caught her up in his embrace, somewhere she hadn't been for a long time.  
  
"Do you think I was going to let you eat some crappy hotel dinner on Christmas Day?" he asked. "As long as your family don't want you with them, I'd be honoured to have you as my date. Even if it is only to see my mom and dad's face when they realise."  
  
"What about David and Kat?" Kim inquired, twisting in his arms to face him. "I suppose you're not at all interested in what their reaction will be to see me there?"  
  
"David won't have a clue who you are until Kat explains it," Tommy told her. "I know that Kat will be pissed off, so why should I want to wait to see it?"  
  
"I've missed this," Kim said unthinkingly. "I never realised until now how much I missed your sense of humour when I'm with you. It never was the same when we were on opposing ends of a technology super-highway."  
  
"I know," Tommy said. "So, after Christmas, will you give me your answer?"  
  
"What?" Kim practically yelled in his ear, causing him to pull away slightly. "You expect me to make a life-altering decision such as this in five days?"  
  
"Well, if you're not sure-" Tommy backtracked, but was interrupted by Kim's giggle.  
  
"That's okay, because I already know what I'm going to do anyway."  
  
"Tell me then!"  
  
"No!" Kim said, laughing even more. It always feels best to laugh straight after a sad time. It somehow feels as though you're cleansing out the bad things and leaving your soul clear for good things to happen again. "You said you wanted an answer on Christams Day, so that's what you're gonna get."  
  
"Please?" Tommy said beseechingly, giving her an anguished look with his brown, puppy-dog eyes. Kim would almost have given in, if it hadn't been for his last words. "I won't be able to do any Christmas shopping if you don't tell me."  
  
"You haven't done any Christams shopping yet?" Kim said, shocked.  
  
"Nope, not a thing."  
  
"Get your jacket," she ordered, jumping up from the couch. "I always knew you had a problem with being late, but this is bordering on the ridiculous. It's the 20th today, for God's sake! We can take my car."  
  
"Okay, okay," Tommy said. "But on the way back from whichever place we go to we're stopping off at your hotel and collecting your stuff. There's no way you're staying at a hotel for a month. I refuse."  
  
Kim smiled shyly. "Okay, but let's go. We haven't got any time to lose, the place is going to be packed."  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Tommy asked as they walked out of his apartment and towards Kim's car.  
  
"I was thinking the mall."  
  
"I was afraid of that. Is there any chance you've somehow disinherited the ability to shop til you drop?" Tommy pleaded, even though secretly he was glad at the chance to spend time with her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
To be continued....whenever I get a chance, but my prom is on Thursday so it probably won't be before then. 


	4. Merry Christmas

Stolen E-Mails  
  
Summary: Merry Christmas!! I don't care if it's July really, in my world it's Christmas.  
  
Rating/Disclaimer: No no no no no. If you really must, see other chapters.  
  
Authors Notes/Thank you's: Um...thanks to everyone that's reviewed, now I have to come up with something original for the next project!! Although I'm busy enough as it is. Also again to DevDev aka Devon, thank you so much for helping me with this and Getting Back To Business.  
  
Tally Ho!!!! (Don't ask me, apparently every British person says it...)  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Tommy yelled, standing at the door to his guest room, which Kim had made her home for the past five days.  
  
It ws 7.30 am on Christmas morningm and Christmas tends to be the time which brings out the inner child in people. This year was no exception.  
  
"What time is it?" Kim asked, yawning as she opened the door to her room and looked out into the hallway. "Merry Christmas, by the way."  
  
"Same to you. It's 7.30, and you said your dad was coming at about eight to bring around the presents. I thought I'd better check you were awake."  
  
"Thanks. Not that it actually matters, as I'm not allowed to open them til after lunch at your parents house anyway," Kim grumbled, following Tommy's lead to the kitchen and sitting at the table.  
  
"You know my mother would kill me if you broke the Oliver family tradition," Tommy defended. "I'm not allowed to open even one present til everyone's finished their meal. I never have been."  
  
"Ah, diddums. That still doesn't change the fact that I'm not a member of your family, and technically can do what I like," Kim grumbled, shuffling to the fridge for some orange juice. "Please? You don't have to tell anyone."  
  
The last five days had been a strange mixture of tension and delirious happiness. The tension was mainly due to Kim's revelation and the fact that she wouldn't make a definite decision as to whether to stay in Angel Grove. Tommy was still also fighting the urge to track down the guy in prison and do something that he would regret.  
  
He didn't blame Kim for keeping it from him for so long, with a reaction like the one he was currently experiencing it was a wonder she'd decided to tell him at all. Or did that give him a hint of her feelings?  
  
The delirious happiness came from both of them, a mixture of general Christmas spirit and happiness that they were in each other's lives again. Only Kim knew what her decision was, in her heart she couldn't picture anything less. But she still couldn't regret teasing Tommy about it at regular intervals.  
  
"No, that's not possible."  
  
"Even though your mom and dad don't know that I'm coming and just think I'm some random female you met a week ago?"  
  
"Because I'd be forced to kill you, and your evil plot to spread enjoyment of opening presents all the way through the day would have been foiled," Tommy told her. "You really should get some help for that impatience of yours."  
  
"Yeah right, keep dreaming. Look, it's Christmas, please cut me some slack!!" Kim moaned. Suddenly an idea came into her head, and she grinned widely. This didn't escape Tommy, who asked warily,  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Look, I know what my mom has bought me. A bracelet, okay? And it would go really well with what I was planning to wear to your parents. Can I open it now pleeeaaasseeee?"  
  
"No, no and thrice no!" Tommy said, pretending to look annoyed, although secretly he was enjoying the little charade.  
  
"Um...is thrice a word?" Kim asked.  
  
"It is now if it wasn't before, and stop being picky. Just imagine how many presents you'll get to open after lunch."  
  
Kim looked at him, and from the evil look in her smile, Tommy realised what she was going to do a second too late. She bolted from her seat at the kitchen table and ran past Tommy to the living room, where the presents were in bags, ready to be put in the car later on that day.  
  
Kim knew exactly which bag she was looking for, and as she pulled out a present confided, "Did I mention that I lied? I have no idea what she's bought me this year."  
  
"You are evil," Tommy said, watching from the doorway, knowing that it was useless to try and stop her. Kim ripped the gaudy wrapping paper from the present, and pulled out a jewellery box. "Looks like you could have been right after all."  
  
"I doubt it," Kim said. "I got a bracelet last year, when I could have done with some money, so I sold it and made the mistake of telling her. I'm surprised I got a present at all." She carefully opened the box. "But she had to forgive me when I reminded her she's returned every single birthday present I've ever bought her."  
  
"What is it?" Tommy asked, moving forward to get a better look.  
  
"A watch," she said, pulling out a delicate looking watch with a turquoise strap. "Well, I was close."  
  
"And was it worth waiting all of ten minutes for?"  
  
"Ha ha, I'm splitting my sides," Kim retorted, attaching the watch to her tiny wrist and discarding the now empty box and crumpled wrapping paper. "Just don't tell your mom or whoever it was that had the presence of mind to start the tradition."  
  
"That would be my dad, but I'll take your point. I don't think we want any more causes for complaint than are absolutely necessary."  
  
"Are your parents taking sides between you and David?" Kim asked.  
  
"No, they're staying out of it pretty well, actually. But I know that they wish we could just hurry up and sort everything out again," Tommy said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Kim said, suddenly lost in thought for a couple of moments. She shook herself out of her self-induced reverie and said, "Well, having a split family does have its disadvantages."  
  
"You miss your mom, yeah?" Tommy asked, sitting beside her on the couch. In all his worries about his family problems, he had neglected to remember that Kim had a fair few of her own.  
  
"Not as much as I did. She...I don't know if it's just because I've grown up, or because of what happened or whatever, but she's not the same to me anymore. Even though my dad's never been around that much in my life, I miss him more than I do my mom, which must sound really weird," she admitted.   
  
Then came a knock on the door. "That's him now, I guess," Tommy said, but remained motionless. "Kim, you don't have to come and spend the day with my family. I will totally understand if you want to go and be with your dad and brother today."  
  
Kim paused, as though she was thinking it over. Then she raised her eyes to meet his, and said "No, don't be stupid. I wouldn't miss this for the world, if only because I'm supposed to answer your certain question today. If I go to my dad's, I'll probably stay the night, and you'll die of anticipation."  
  
Tommy smiled to himself as he went to answer the door to Kim's dad and brother. Although he shouldn't set herself up for a fall, he was pretty sure that Kim wouldn't be so at ease with him if she was only going to tell him that she'd be going back to Seattle the next day.  
  
He hoped.  
  
  
*4572 Roachford Street, 11:30 am*  
  
"I can't wait to see your mom's face when she realises who you've brought to this little gathering," Kim said as they pulled up outside Tommy's family home.   
  
"Me neither. You okay with those bags?" Tommy said, getting out of the car and taking the bags that lay on one side of the back seat.   
  
"Yep, fine. Do you see David's car?" Kim asked as she took her share of the present-filled bags and waited for her companion to lock the doors.  
  
"No, I don't think he's here yet, although they might have walked over here."   
  
"Are you okay with the showdown you've got planned?" Kim said worriedly.  
  
"I'd hardly call it a showdown. Just...talking," Tommy clarified, but he was getting a bit agitated about having to face his brother and ex-girlfriend in the same room, and parents there to break up the fight. "But yeah, I'm not exactly calm about it."  
  
"You'll be fine," Kim reassured as they walked up the drive. "Your mom won't let you kill each other, so the worst you could get is a couple days in hospital if he gets a lucky punch in."  
  
"Remind me never to come to you when I'm looking for sympathy," Tommy grumbled, reaching the doorway and ringing the bell. "You're not very good at it."  
  
"I speak my mind."  
  
"As if I hadn't noticed," Tommy said, but his planned comeback was interrupted by the sight of his mother at the door looking as though she had opened the door to the past.  
  
"What--who," Janice stuttered. Although she had known that Tommy was bringing someone to the dinner, she had truly believed that it would be some random female to show David that he wasn't the only one with a girlfriend. She had not expected him to bring Kim along, if only for the fact that she didn't know they had been in contact for the last four months.  
  
Suddenly actuely aware of the fact that she was staring at Kim as though she was an alien from Neptune, Janice smiled and said, "Kim, it's so nice to see you after all this time, and you might as well be a stranger as well, Tommy."  
  
"Does that mean no presents?" her son joked as they walked inside.  
  
"I wish, but then that would mean we see even less of you."  
  
"Where's Dad?"   
  
"He is in the den downstairs, watching whatever sport they put on at this time on Christmas Day to get husbands out of doing any work," Janice informed them. "Tommy, do you want to go down and get him? Kim--"  
  
"Is there anything that I can do to help?" she interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Janice said, barely concealing her relief. "Would you like to come and help me with the vegetables? I forgot to put the meat in on time and now I'm all behind."  
  
Tommy disappeared down the stairs to the basement, and Kim followed Janice to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want to peel some potatoes?" Janice said, gesturing to a pile of potatoes almost as high as the ceiling. "The peeler should be there someplace."  
  
Kim rolled up the sleeves of the crimson shirt that she was wearing and got to work. There was a companionable silence for a few minutes, before Janice broke the silence.  
  
"Kim, you know I don't mean to be rude, but you were the last person I'd expect to see Tommy bringing here today. Please tell me it's not just to get back at David and Kat?"  
  
"It's not," Kim assured her. "We'd been in contact for the last...four months now, and I'm back in Angel Grove for about a month. He offered me a place to stay instead of the hotel I was going to stay in."  
  
"How have you been?" Janice asked. She was a psychotherapist, but even if she hadn't been, could tell that there had been something wrong with her son's old girlfriend.  
  
"I'm okay now," Kim said, discarding one potato in favour of another, "but there was a time when I wasn't."  
  
"Good." Janice said, and meant it sincerely. Tommy had been more distraught by Kat's betrayal than he had let on, and Janice was not sure how this day was going to go. "Can I let you in on a secret?"  
  
"Sure," Kim said, looking at her curiously.  
  
"I'm worried about how Kat and David are going to be when they see you here. I was already worried when they both accepted the invitation, but now..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kim said, even though she was more than a little worried herself. "They're adults now."  
  
"Hmm," Janice said, obviously not completely convinced.   
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
  
Ten minutes later, just when Kim's hands were really starting to hurt from peeling potatoes, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Do you want me to go and get it?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't want two dead people on our doorstep, or at least on Christmas Day," Janice decided, wiping her hands on her apron. "I'll go, and warn them..."  
  
The words 'mountain out of a molehill' came to mind, but Kim said nothing and started on another potato. Soon she was joined in the kitchen by Tommy and his father John.  
  
"Is Janice going to tell them that you two are here?" John asked after the usual pleasantries had been made.  
  
"Yep, her exact words were 'to warn them that you two are here'," Kim informed them.   
  
"World War 3 comes to mind, but I'm sure it will be okay," Tommy said. "I'm not planning on starting a food fight, although it would be a good way to get rid of that mountain of potatoes," he added, eyeing the many potatoes that lay innocently in a colander.  
  
It will be okay? Famous last words.  
  
  
*1:30pm*  
  
"Well, I'm finally full," John declared. "That was a great meal, Janice."  
  
That seentiment was echoed around the table. Many were true in their sentiments, but glad that the meal was finished. It had been awkward, to say the least.  
  
Kim and Kat had somehow ended up sitting opposite each other, with Tommy and David beside their respective companions. It had turned into the Cold War rather than World War 3, hardly a word was spoken even between Kim and Kat, who had been good friends once upon a time. Janice and John had done their best to keep the conversation going, but it had come to a futile end.  
  
"How about we retire to the den to open presents?" Janice said.  
  
"Yeah, we still have all ours to open," Tommy said, elbowing Kim under the table. She gave him an annoyed glare, then laughed.  
  
"I suppose all your presents are back in Seattle, Kim?" Kat enquired frostily.  
  
"No, my dad brought those from his side of the family over this morning, and my mom's arrived a couple days before I left Seattle," Kim informed her sweetly.   
  
"Enough of this, let's get down to opening them," David said, casting a slightly annoyed glance in his girlfriend's direction.  
  
The family moved from the spacious, decorated dining room to the den in the basement, where all the presents had been left. For over an hour the opening of presents was drawn out, and hardly a dud gift was among them.  
  
"I left yours at home," Tommy whispered to Kim, who had just been desperately trying to muster up enthusiasm for a pair of socks from an unknown Aunt Maud.  
  
"Don't worry, yours is at home as well," she whispered back. Then something occured to her, and she asked, "Was it on purpose, or your bad memory?"  
  
"A little of both," he admitted. "And any cracks and I'll tell my dad when you got that watch."  
  
"My lips are sealed," she promised.  
  
  
"I don't get it," David said. "Why can't I speak to my own brother?"  
  
"Because you made your choice. You chose me over him when we got found out, and now you can't exactly turn back, can you?" Kat said, while watching her ex-boyfriend and Kim debate over whether the socks were big enough to use as hammocks.  
  
"I can if he's my own flesh and blood," David retorted. "Once this is over, we both have to talk to him. Don't tell me that you haven't even felt a slight smidgen of guilt throughout the whole thing?"  
  
"Of course I have," Kat said. Another wistful glance, and then, "But how can things ever be the same?"  
  
"Well, they don't have to be the same, but maybe we can get something better out of this," David said.  
  
"I was so awful when I walked in on you two, though. How we move on from that?"  
  
"Apologize, and ask to start over, as friends," David reasoned. "Shall we call in on him after we leave here?"  
  
Kat paused for a moment, taking time to think. She wanted his friendship, and nothing more anymore. And he had been the one to hold out the olive branch...maybe it wasn't too late to start repairing what they had been above all else, friends. And it really hadn't been fair of her to keep David away from his brother, even though it had been because she had been afraid David would do the honourable thing and call their relationship quits.  
"Yeah, let's."  
  
  
  
*422C Eastside Avenue*  
*7.45 PM*  
  
"I'm still full," Tommy complained.  
  
"I thought you were going to say you were still hungry," Kim said, flopping down on the sofa. "Is tonight going to be the first time you ever miss a meal?"  
  
Tommy threw a cushion at her. "You're mistaking me for Rocky." He lifted her legs up and sat on the other side of the sofa. There was a silence for a few moments, before he spoke again. "So..."  
  
"You want to know what I'm going to do," Kim summarized.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
She took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. Giving up....  
  
Don't think about it, Kim  
  
"I'm going back to Seattle tomorrow."  
  
From her position she could only see part of his face, but she knew Tommy Oliver, and she knew that he would be devastated. That was why...  
  
"Do you think you could put up with having a permanent houseguest?" she asked quietly.  
  
Tommy's head snapped up when she said those words. She had sounded so serious, but now? "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to build hopes up like he had before, only to have them dashed by six words.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be homeless after I clear all of my stuff out of my old apartment, do I?" she teased gently.  
  
"You- you mean, you're staying?" he said, trying to get this clear in his head.  
  
"If you'll have me," she ascertained. "I thought I could be your Christmas present," she added with a grin on her face. "That, and I had no idea what to get you."  
  
"Of course I'll have you," Tommy said, unable to stop grinning. Unable to resist, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, a long, breathless kiss that they shared for what seemed like forever. They could have stayed that way until the end of time, if it wasn't for them being rudely interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Kim pulled away, and said "I think you'd better get that."  
  
"Leave it," Tommy pleaded. "It isn't every day I get a Christmas present like this."  
  
Kim smirked, but sat back up. "I have a feeling I know who it is. Now go."  
  
Tommy pouted, but did as he was told. He opened the door to David and Kat, and was not the least bit surprised.  
  
"Can we come in??" David asked.  
  
"Sure," Tommy mumbled, suddenly shy for no reason at all. He led David and Kat into the living room, to find Kim getting ready to disappear. "Where are you going?"  
  
"You guys need to talk," she shrugged. "Is it okay if I call my dad?"  
  
"Don't have to ask," he replied, and she left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
Who knows what was said between those three? Kim never asked, and none of them ever told. David and Kat left an hour later, and Tommy went to find Kim.  
  
My girlfriend he secretly thought. And the only one I've ever really loved.  
  
He opened the door to her bedroom to find her lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "World War 3 has been averted," he announced.  
  
"Good," she said. "Um...when do you have to be back at work?"  
  
"Not till after New Year's," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering if you want to go on a road trip to Seattle with me," Kim asked. "Mainly because I never want to be away from you again, but also because Ben and Jane might kill me when I tell them I'm going back To California."  
  
Tommy laughed. "That scary?"  
  
"No, but I really want you to come," Kim admitted.   
  
"It's a good thing I never want to be away from you again either, or we might have problems."  
  
"Not that I want to sound like a present-crazed fiend or anything, but I've given you yours, so where's mine?" Kim asked innocently.  
  
"You've been a present-crazed fiend all day, it's a bit late to stop now," Tommy said. "But...well, it's not exactly a present as such...more of a comforting gesture."  
  
"Are you going to give me the gift of oxygen?" Kim said.  
  
"Ha ha. Look..." he paused, trying to find the right words. Emotions had never come easily to him, but it seemed as though all that was about to change. "I didn't want to put you under any pressure, the one thing I wanted to give you was an engagement ring."  
  
Kim's face said it all, a mixture of shock, pleasure and dubiousness.  
  
"And then I remembered that you would never let me go shopping without you-" his reward for that comment was a return of the elbowing she had received at the dinner table, "And I seem to remember you saying about five years ago that you didn't want to get engaged or married before you were...twentysix, was it?"  
  
"Yeah," she said quitely, her emotions also threatening to get the better of her.  
  
"So I thought, that maybe, this Christmas, we could promise to be...I don't know what the correct term is. Engaged to be engaged??" Tommy looked to Kim, and realised that she was nodding her head vigorously while crying her eyes out. He pulled her into his arms, and realised that he was crying as well.  
  
Once they had both regained their composure, even though the smiles they wore threatened to become permanent, a thought occured to Kim. "What would you have done if I said I was going to stay in Seattle for good?" she enquired.  
  
Tommy grimaced. "That's what the backup pair of socks were for."  
  
Crying and tears turned into laughter and smiles.  
  
It seems that Christmas wishes, even when they were made three Christmases ago, can still come true.  
  
  
****Yay, I'm finished!!! Please review and tell me what you thought.****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
